


Air Pocket

by softiejace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (no first person POV), Affectionate Poe, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Finn needs love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I cannot help myself, I looked up pictures of the interior of the Falcon for this, M/M, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Mostly fluff though, POV Finn (Star Wars), Poe is a sleepy boy, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey appears briefly, Rey is a matchmaker, Rose is unconscious, Sleep, Sorry for my very limited knowledge of how spaceships work and look like, Warning for ultimate softness, mentions of injury, shy Finn, space mom leia, they deserve rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiejace/pseuds/softiejace
Summary: air pocket (noun):a cavity containing air.a region of low pressure causing an aircraft to lose height suddenly.-Finn is looking for a quiet place to rest. He finds Poe.The two go surprisingly well together.





	Air Pocket

Finn’s exhausted. His entire body still aches from Rose crashing into him and he’s spent nearly every moment since he’s dragged her back into the base at her side, making sure she’s taken care of and recovering. He hasn’t slept since they were attacked by the First Order.

How much time has passed exactly since they’ve boarded the Millennium Falcon, Finn can only guess. Minutes and hours blur together. 

Rose is still out cold. 

For a while he was left alone with her after the medics had hooked her up to the machines that would stabilize her. 

Then there was a period of time where several people came up to him, trying to pry him away from Rose’s bedside to get some rest himself. Rey first, and she’d stayed for a bit to keep him company after he’d refused. She’s great like that – didn’t speak, just sat on the cold floor next to him, shoulder to shoulder. 

Afterwards there were others, faces Finn didn’t pay much attention to, voices that went into one ear and out of the other. 

Finally even General Organa stopped by to advise that he find a quiet corner and a wink of sleep after all the stress he’s been through. 

He knows better than to say no to the General, even if her words weren’t exactly an order. So he nodded and promised that he’d try. 

He didn’t say that every time his eyes slip closed from exhaustion he sees the fiery ring of the cannon opening up to swallow him, sees Rose’s body slump against her seat as she passes out. 

He fears that he would fall asleep only to relive the attack on the base in his dreams. 

His head is buzzing and he doubts there’s even one quiet spot left on this overcrowded ship. 

Finn sighs and casts a last look at Rose. She’s still lying motionless except for the slow rise and fall of her chest. 

Holding onto the wall for support he stands, stretching his back. His joints pop, his weary muscles straining against the movement. 

Leaving the room he wanders aimlessly around the Falcon for a while, passing dimly lit rooms from which tired whispers and snores can be heard. The crew is too numerous to fit into the small quarters of the Falcon, and almost everyone seems to be at rest apart from those in the cockpit. Finn wonders if Rey’s currently on pilot duty or someone else… or Poe. 

Finn’s question is soon answered. At the end of the corridor he stops, having reached the main hold. Inside a handful of people are sat in a circle conversing quietly, and he spots Rey among them, evidently on a break. She looks up, waves at him and pats his hand when he’s close enough to touch her shoulder. 

She doesn’t ask him to stay, seeming to guess what he’s looking for. Instead she points to the back where the cargo transfer hatches lead into the forward hold. 

He nods gratefully and squeezes her shoulder before moving on into the smaller room. 

Upon entering, he finds it empty save for a few boxes and miraculously quiet. 

Finn turns on the spot, looking around for a corner to lie down. As he attempts to push one of the crates aside, there is a low rustling noise. 

Fully expecting to see a Porg stick its head out from behind it, Finn holds his breath when he hears a voice utter his name instead. 

“Finn? ‘s that you?” 

Dark eyes blink up at him from beneath tousled curls. Poe is curled up on his side. He’s taken off his jacket and balled it up into something resembling a pillow under his head. 

Finn swallows hard. They haven’t exactly been on friendly terms lately. That is – he’s not sure what terms they’re on because they’ve hardly spoken since he’s directly disobeyed the other man’s orders and tried to sacrifice himself for the resistance. 

In fact, Finn has a feeling Poe has been avoiding him on purpose ever since they’ve boarded the ship. 

He can’t blame him for being angry, although he thought Poe would come to realize the usefulness of his attempt, even if it went awry… thanks to Rose who’s saved his life, risking her own. 

Fighting for what she loves. 

How can she love him? They met only a day before. And even if she loves him, doesn’t she care for their mission more? 

No, he can’t begin to make sense of her actions. Least of all the kiss. 

He’s been trying not to think of it… 

Talking to her isn’t going to be easy but he’ll have to, once she wakes up. Finn notes with a pang of guilt that he’s relieved at the time bought by her current unconsciousness. 

His silence causes Poe to sit up. He looks disheveled and tired, more vulnerable than Finn has ever seen him. It’s obvious Finn has disturbed his privacy. 

“Yeah, sorry, didn’t know anyone was in here. I’ll leave you…”

He turns around. 

Poe speaks up, his voice alert and louder than before. “No, don’t – I mean, please stay. If you’d like.” 

Finn takes a soft breath. 

“Okay,” he says then, simply, and as he steps closer, Poe pushes the box that hid him from view to the side. 

Finn settles down in the niche that opens up between the crates and the other man. There’s not a lot of space by any means, even if he stretches out as long as he can on his side, but Poe doesn’t seem to mind. 

He just lifts his head and pushes his pillowed jacket closer so Finn can rest his head on it as well. 

Their faces are close in the dark room. So close that Finn can feel Poe’s breath on his face, smell a mixture of sweat and leather, hear the crack of his jaw as he yawns wide. 

One of his knees, drawn up in front of his lean body, is touching Finn’s thighs. 

“I thought you were upset with me,” Finn breathes out into the quiet. 

Poe’s hand finds his in the darkness and he clasps it softly, callused fingertips tracing his lifeline, circling the point of his pulse. 

Finn’s stomach feels funny. 

“Not now,” Poe murmurs, barely audible. “’m too…,” he breaks off into another yawn. 

“Tired?” Finn suggests. 

“Glad. To see you. Alive and… kicking,” and he nudges Finn’s calf with his foot. 

It’s hard to read his face in the dark. Is he smiling? 

“I’m glad you’re okay, too,” Finn says, uncertain, but feeling strangely relieved when the words are out. 

Poe’s still holding on to his hand. 

“Sleep now. Talk tomorrow?” He asks, voice laced with drowsiness, and Finn nods. 

For a moment he’s not sure Poe’s seen it in the dimness but then his breath falters because Poe leans in the slightest little bit, as though to whisper a secret. 

And then their lips brush together with painful delicacy, almost on their own accord. 

It lasts for a golden second that’s enough to fan the flames inside Finn’s chest into a firestorm. 

Then Poe whispers, “Goodnight, Finn,” leaning his forehead against Finn’s, lips slightly parted with breath. 

Finn lies still for a good minute, afraid to startle Poe with any movement, but the other man seems fast asleep. 

A smile forms on Finn’s mouth without conscious effort for the first time in a long while, and despite his prevailing confusion, he falls asleep like that almost immediately. 

\- 

Rey finds them later, tucked away in a corner of the forward hold, tangled up together in their sleep. 

She smiles, satisfied with herself for having known what Finn was looking for – perhaps better than he did himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome! I'm on twitter if you want to scream about Star Wars with me: https://twitter.com/gaysiriusblack


End file.
